Officer Kagami
by Sorii
Summary: Slight AU, future fic. Officer Kagami pulls over a familiar face for speeding.


A/N: I haven't posted something in here in forever. Just a little drabble. Enjoy.

* * *

Sighing, Kagami Taiga pulled his police hat off his head, lightly fanning himself with it as he leaned back in the driver's seat. It was a dreadfully hot summer day; the weather forecast said it was supposed to be close to 41 degrees Celsius. So of course, everyone except him had the day off and was going to the beach or amusement park or whatnot. He had already pulled over four cars today just for speeding. Damn reckless teens and their carefree lives.

He chuckled softly before replacing the burning cap on his head, a few beads of sweat rolling down the side of his face. Ah, youth. He was once like that too. He adjusted his hat in the mirror, checking that it was on properly, even though it baked the top of his head. Sure it was hot as hell, but the hat made him look more official, y'know?

Suddenly a car zoomed by him, merging onto the freeway. The guy must have been going at least 100 kilometers an hour or something, because the wind from it shook his car. Sighing, Kagami turned on his engine and siren, shifting in his seat as the frigid air conditioning blasted his face. Time for another one.

It took almost no time at all for him to pull over the offending car, a silver Honda Civic. Generic. Probably some businessman who was late for work. What he hadn't expected, though, was a familiar shock of blue hair to greet him when the windows were rolled down.

"Kuroko?" The name of his high school teammate rolled off his tongue like a foreign word. He hadn't seen the former basketball player in years, at least not since graduation. Equally blue eyes met his red ones, and Kuroko gave Officer Kagami his signature stare.

"Ah," he said. "It's you." For some reason, Kagami couldn't help but get a little ticked off. They hadn't seen each other in a decade and all he could say was "Ah, it's you?!" Was he being serious right now?!

Growling, the redhead pulled out a notepad. "What do you think you're doing speeding around here, idiot?" He grumbled, scribbling something down. Kuroko continued his impassive gaze, not saying a word. The silence between them grew awkward, and Kagami was finding it hard to keep from staring at his former teammate. After all, it'd been so long!

Kuroko hadn't changed at all, it seemed. Maybe a little taller, shoulders a little broader, eyes a little more tired. He was wearing what looked to be a… smock? "You really became a kindergarten teacher, huh?" He said gruffly as he finished writing a ticket, ripping the paper from the pad. He remembered Hyuuga calling him a few years back and mentioning it, but clearly he'd forgotten.

"Ah," came his nonchalant reply. "And you became an officer it seems, Kagami-kun. You haven't changed at all." What was that supposed to mean? Kagami wondered, slightly annoyed. It wasn't like he was the same immature kid he was in high school. Accepting the ticket from the taller man, Kuroko looked from the piece of paper in his hand back to the officer in uniform standing outside in the heat. "Is this all? Because if so, I need to get going. I'm going to be late to the kindergarten, and the kids will become too rowdy for Kise-kun to handle."

Kagami gave Kuroko an astonished look. "Kise?" He echoed. "What's Kise doing at a kindergarten? Don't tell me he's a kindergarten teacher too…" He imagined the blonde running around chasing kids playing in the dirt as they kicked mud onto his pants, and the anguished expression he would make with his soiled clothes… he couldn't help but snicker to himself.

Kuroko shook his head. "No, he's just here to visit and play with the kids," he replied. "They wanted to see him because he's a pilot now and they think he's interesting. He gives them gifts and tells far-fetched stories." Ah, a pilot. That's right. Kagami vaguely recalled Hyuuga saying that too.

Kuroko looked at the watch on his wrist briefly before turning back to the Officer. "Anyway, Kagami-kun, I have to get going," he said, turning his engine back on. "It was nice seeing you again." Just as he was about to drive away, though, Kagami stopped him, placing a hand on the window that was still rolled down.

"Wait!" Kagami said quickly. What was wrong with him? He was going to make Kuroko late at this rate, but for some reason, he didn't care. "Are you free next week?" He asked. "We should get together. Talk about old times and catch up, you know. Here, give me something to write on." Kagami unceremoniously snatched the ticket that was still clutched in Kuroko's hand and hastily scribbled his number on the back in almost illegible handwriting. "Give me a call sometime," he said. Kagami hesitated, frowning before adding, "Oh, and forget the ticket."

Kuroko gave a small smile. "Thanks, Kagami-kun. I'll make sure to call you later." And with that, he drove off back onto the freeway towards his destination.

Kagami let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he watched him drive away. But, he grinned to himself knowingly; the redhead was sure he was going to see him again soon. After all, Kuroko _was_ still speeding.


End file.
